Legend Of Pendragon: Ocarina of Time
by Black Scepter
Summary: When Uncle Press comes and tells Bobby Pendragon that he is the next Travler. Bobby and Uncle Press have to go save a Terrtory by the name of Hyrule. This story is an AU, it does have Legend of Zelda charecters in it and some OC. ENTRY TWO IS UP.
1. Entry 1: Second Earth

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Legend Of Zelda or Pendragon.

**Author note**: As dumb as this sound it is a good Fic so read and review.

**Author note 2**: AU this Fic is a AU all the lines are the same just some are different, this Pendragon is NOT from the books.

**Credits for prolouge:**

**Plot makers:** Mark Angelus Fri, Matt Wright Fri, and Michael Conner Fri.

**Writer**: Mark Angelus Fri.

**Editor**: Mark Angelus Fri, and Michael Conner Fri.

* * *

Legend of Pendragon the Ocarina of Time

* * *

Entry one: Second Earth

I bet you think what your reading is crazy I know I would, but I sent this to you three Mark, Matt, Michael in hope you will take care of this, anyway my name is Bobby Pendragon, what I am about to tell you is beyond crazy. You remember my Uncle Press, brown hair, often wears brown jacket's, and blue jeans, the Uncle that would bring me to a basketball game, or buy the greatest birthday presents in the world, well he came to my door and told me that I am the next 'Traveler,' and that a world called Hyrule needed help. So he took me to this subway you know the abandoned one that everyone says there are giant dogs, so anyway we walked across the subway for ten minutes till we reach a door with a star on it, he reached into his pocket and took out a silver ring and gave it to me.

It was glowing just like his, but I put it on and then Uncle Press held up his hand and yelled.

"Hyrule!" a bright light shone and Press and I were sucked into it, and we were wisked off to who knows where.

* * *

There that's it really short but it has to start somewhere no flames next Entry it will be longer. 


	2. Entry 2: Hyrule

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Legend Of Zelda or Pendragon.

**A reminder:**This may have a few characters and some similarities from the book series Pendragon, but this is not the Pendragon from the books. Bobby Pendragon is basically Link for the Legend of Zelda.

**Credits for Entry Two**.

**Plot Makers**: Mark Angelus Fri, Matt Wright Fri, and Michael Conner Fri.

**Writer:** Mark Angelus Fri, (beginning of entry 2 by Michael Connor Fri.)

**Editor:** Michael Conner Fri.

* * *

The entry you saw earlier might have astounded you just like it astounded us, our friend Bobby Pendragon in a parallel world. Another thing that astounded us was that one day someone gave us a strange ring, and that night before we went to bed the ring opened up, and after some lights and a sweet jumble of notes a leather bound book was there. Our best friend Bobby Pendragon signed it, and after awhile we knew we had to show these journals to the world, and here is the latest one.

* * *

Entry 2

Hyrule

_The dreams are always the same._

I remember flying through this tunnel, where the walls were crystal and I was floating on a cushion of warm air.

_I'm standing in front of a castle while the rain is pouring down._

I could see through the crystal wall a bunch of stars, littering the black canvas that is space with glittering lights.

_The castle gates open, I can hear a horse neighing._

Press told me that this tunnel is called a flume.

_A white stallion rides out; a woman and a girl are on it._

He told me I had to change my clothes; he said it was against the rules of the territories.

_The girl is looking at me._

How long has it been?

_She is throwing something blue, what is it?_

It's been so long, why am I even here?

_Then I hear another horse behind me._

I made a friend here and her hair is colored green.

_I see… him, the one haunting my dreams._

She said her people normally have fairies; I'm the only one who doesn't, no surprise.

_A man with dark skin and orange hair, he is looking back at me._

I don't belong here.

_He raises his hand and an energy bolt is charging up._

I should have never came.

_The energy fires._

The nightmare begins.

* * *

"Pendragon, Pendragon wake up," a loud voice calling me, "Is the fate of the world suppose to depend on such a lazy boy?"

I moaned, and opened my eyes to see a bright ball of light, with dragonfly like wings.

"Who are you," I asked, as I sat up.

"I am Navi, and I'm here to tell you that the great Deku tree is calling for you."

I looked at her oddly for I was still trying to fully wake up, but then I understood what she was saying.

"The great Deku tree… but why me?"

"No time for that we must go now" Navi said, as she flew out of the room, then back in, noticing I haven't even got up from my bed.

"Lets go get up!" Navi was clearly get frustrated, so I got up stretch then followed her out of my house.

I moved the cloth covering the door away to see the town of Kokiri Forest, many houses, and an shop, I sighed as I remembered home, the Burger joint, the Basketball ball stadium, and the beach, oh the beach.

Then a sweet voice knocked me out of my fantasy.

"Pendragon!"

I looked down the ladder to see a young girl with green hair, maybe nine or ten, oh and a green shirt and skirt. She stood there with a big smile while she was waving her hand at me.

"Hey Saria," I yelled.

I climbed down the ladder to get of my tree house and walked right up to her.

"Hey, you got a Fairy how nice… what's its name?" Saria asked.

I was about to speak when Navi did the job for me.

"My name is Navi and I'm Pendragon's fairy," she said with pride.

I looked at Navi for she took the words right out of my mouth, "Well anyway we have to go meet with the great Deku Tree."

I was just thinking about how weird that sounded, it was sad that I got used to saying these things as though it was nothing.

Saria eyes widened, "The great Deku tree, but why?"

That was a good question, "I… don't know, ask Navi she said he summoned me."

We both looked at her, Navi backed away a little and then said.

"Can't tell, top secret."

Saria looked a bit disappointed, but then smiled and said.

"Well ok then off you two go," I smiled and started to walk off.

I was also amazed on how she could be so dang cheerful?

* * *

I took a right turn passing by Saria's house and passed the shop till I reached a path, but in front of it was a blond boy wearing the basic thing that Saria was wearing, but without a skirt, oh and his name was Mido.

"Pendragon… what are you doing here," Mido asked, as he leaned on a tree.

I crossed my hand and smiled, "The better question is; why our you doing here?"

Mido stopped leaning on the tree and then tried to look as bulk as he can and said, "The great Deku tree chose me out of all of you, to guard the entrance to his area."

Navi looked confused.

"I don't remember the great Deku tree asking you to do that, now move out of our way we have to go to the great Deku tree now!"

Mido stepped back in fear of Navi who was on the point of getting angry enough to attack him.

"You? The great Deku tree summoned you? Well even if he did there has been these yellow eyed creatures running about, so for your safety I must not let you pass with out a sword and a shield, so move along!"

"Why you little-" Navi was moving toward him, but I stopped her just in time.

"Come on Navi, let's go get a sword and a shield, ok?"

"Fine, but I'll be back," she growled at Mido, who stepped back one more time.

* * *

"Forty Rupees!" I yelled at the store clerk.

"I'm sorry, but that's the price."

"For a freakin wooden shield?"

"So you don't want it," asked the store clerk.

I took a deep breath then pulled out a pouch for my belt, "No I'll take it."

I dumped one red rupee, and twenty green rupees.

The store clerk counted them then took out the shield and gave it to me, "Good doing business with you."

"Thanks," I mumble.

Navi and I walked out of the store and I slipped the shield on.

"Hmmm, it does not look so bad" Navi said, I looked at the brown shield with the mark of the Kokiri on it and sighed.

"It's not a bad shield, but it's so not worth forty rupees… anyway where would we find a sword if the shop didn't have them?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know let's look around."

We started walking for four minutes till we found Saria carving something under a tree, she most have heard us because she sat up, she brushed off the dirt then smiled.

"Did you see the great Deku tree yet," she asked.

"No, Mido won't let us go without a shield and a sword."

"Stupid Mido he think he knows everything, but he's right about something: it has been getting dangerous, monsters with yellow eyes have been coming out of nowhere, so you should get a sword and a shield," Saria said.

"Yeah I know, but where would I get a sword, the shop does not sell them," I asked.  
"Hmmm, I remember one day a man came and put something that looked like a sword way back on the hill, I'll take you there."

I nodded and she led me up the hill to a small hole.

"That's where he put it."

"Ok thanks," she ran off, and I started crawling through it.

* * *

After I got out of the hole I looked around; it was like a maze, I took one step forward then I almost got my foot crushed by a large rolling boulder. Then I heard screeching, I peeked my head around the corner to see a Deku scrub, I saw those things before: they have a leaf like hat, two very small wooden legs, a nose that a hole in the middle of it (they usually spit out nuts at me,) but something different about this one, they normally have brown eyes, but this time they had yellow eyes.

"What is a Deku scrub doing here," Navi asked.

"I don't know, but maybe Saria got the wrong place let's go," I took a step back, then Navi hit me on the back of my head.

"We have to find the sword so let's go!"

I sighed as she flew off and I followed, dodging nuts they were shooting at me, I ran to the left to see a much bigger one, it growled then charged at me, I turned around and ran. It was gaining speed and soon I would be part of the ground, I made a right turn and the Deku scrub did the same, then I saw a treasure on the other side, I hoped it would be the sword. I sped towards it running as fast as I can, the Deku scrub just inches apart from me, I got to the treasure threw it open pulled whatever was in there, turned around, closed my eyes, and swung at the creature.

I heard a loud cry of pain I opened my eyes to see a small brown sword with a red gem hilt, oh yeah and the Deku scrub was impaled by it (the sword didn't go that deep, but deep enough.) It stepped out of the sword and started walking back, leaving a blood trail till it let out a moan, fell down and died.

"Wow look at the shining bloody sword," Navi said, while flying around it.

I frowned then wiped the sword on the grass, "Well we have everything so let's go meet the great Deku tree now."

* * *

"What! Where did you get that sword!"

"Like we're going to tell you," Navi said.

"So you going to let us through or not," I asked, getting a bit impatient.

Mido growled, I thought I saw steam going out of his nose and ears, "Fine." I heard him mutter, "Pendragon gets everything, Saria and now the great Deku tree."

Mido moved away and we started down the pass, then Navi flew ahead of me.

"Hey Pendragon I would like you to meet… the Great Deku tree!"

My eyes widened because standing before me was great Deku tree, but something about him looked not right, almost as if he is sick?

* * *

That's all Bobby wrote, he added at the end 'all send the next part of my second entry when I can,' well tell us what you think about this craziness that is happening to our friend, can we actually believe it? 


End file.
